


Everything Was Good Until It Wasn’t

by GayGravity (Unironicallydumb)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, I’m just dumb, Kidnapped Elijah, Kidnapped Elijah Kamski, Minor Violence, My english sucks, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bear with me, it’s not that it isn’t my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unironicallydumb/pseuds/GayGravity
Summary: Gavin Reed finally got his shit in order. He didn’t change outwardly to just anyone, but the changes were clear if you knew him. He’d made up with his brother, Elijah Kamski, and everything was sailing smoothly. Until Chloe appeared at the precinct, distressed and splattered with blood.ORI’m a slut for a good kidnapping story and I couldn’t find any with this plot so I tried to write it myself
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The revolution has been over for a year and half. Gavin and Nines are partners and get along well at this point. Gavin has also taken the time to reconcile with Elijah. They started talking again shortly after the revolution and have been on friendly terms for 16 months of that time. (It took two months to get over their past disagreements). Gavin now visits Elijah regularly but no one knows except for Nines (Elijah is careful but nothing gets past the terminator.) Gavin is still an asshole but Tina, Chris, Hank, Connor, Nines, and Fowler know it isn't personal. They do still believe him to hate androids (again sans Nines), opting to think that Connor and Nines were a miracle and that Gavin only tolerates other androids to keep his job.  
> ^^This is basically just what I used while writing the first chapter, thought it might help before you read.
> 
> But keep in mind before you do that this is my first public fic so my grammar isn’t all that good. I do hope if you decide to read that you can power through it. Good luck and enjoy.

Gavin was currently sitting in the break room with Nines, Hank, and Connor. It had been a relatively slow day at work with most everyone currently at the station as there were no recent crimes to investigate.

They were just in the middle of a relatively pleasant conversation when a commotion breaks out in the bull pit.

Normally this wouldn't be uncommon and they'd just think it was a perp causing a raucous, but today had been slow and they were all curious. They exited the break room to see Tina comforting a shaken up Chloe whose LED was shining a bright, unbreaking red. A faint splattering of blue blood on her put Gavin on edge.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Hank's voice broke through the crowd of police officers all curious after a boring morning.

The four of them easily made their way to the front of the group by Chloe. Gavin felt his heart clench a little at the sight of her so clearly by herself. Where was Elijah? Did something happen to him? Where was Gavin's brother?

"She hasn't told us yet, Tina's been trying to calm her down enough to get her to talk." Miller explains. Gavin could see Connor tilting his head to the side, obviously scanning the older model.

"Her stress levels are at 85%," a few cops sucked in a breath at that, all clearly recalling what happens when an android gets too stressed, "please, allow me."

Tina nods at Connor's outstretched hand and makes room for him to lay his now skinless hand on Chloe's shoulder. His LED turns yellow for a few moments before Chloe's follows suite. They must be talking. Once Connor takes his hand away Chloe's LED flickers back over to red briefly before settling on a dull blue with bits of yellow.

"Do you have a screen anywhere?" Not exactly what Gavin had been expecting but not entirely surprising either. Androids have used screens before to allow others to see what they might not be able to explain coherently.

Fowler at this point had already joined the crowd with just as curious an expression as any of the rookie cops.

Everyone knew who Chloe was, and for her to be here by herself, obviously distressed, made even his short temper willing to wait.

"Of course, in the briefing room." Chloe was led to the room while everyone else scrambled to keep up behind her. No one wanted to be left out of this.

"Right here." Chloe nodded her thanks and lingered by the board. Everyone else was quick to take a seat and be quiet.

Connor and Hank stayed near her, being the only two who had ever met her before. At least, that everyone but Gavin and Nines knew of.

"It, it happened a few hours ago," she started. Her voice was no longer shaking. She was strong, Gavin knew. "Elijah and I were in his lab, we were, we were working on basic upgrades for androids." Her voice dropped at the end. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but she couldn't seem to get the words out. She must've come to a decision because her LED stopped spinning yellow and instead settled on its previous blue-yellow combo.

"It'll be easier if I show you. Some of it's my memories but others I, I wasn't there for them. So some of it's security footage." Chloe took a breath she didn't need before laying her hand on the side of the board. It glitched out like static for a few seconds then settled to show a large lab.

_The room had various machines and computers all along the walls and placed in prearranged spots. The view was clearly from Chloe's eyes as there were a few blonde hairs covering the top right corner of the screen. Chloe looked over to her right at Elijah. He had a pair of glasses on as well as his hair pulled up in a bun to keep it out of his face._

  
There were a few curious murmurs throughout the room as no one had seen Elijah in years. Not even journalists could convince the ever elusive man to set up a meeting. Hank and Connor had only been let in because Connor was a point of curiosity to Elijah. He didn't look much different to what Hank remembered. His hair was still shaved around the sides and he still had the same facial hair. Gavin was watching with a well concealed wariness.

  
_"Chloe, have we tried a more open ended line yet?" He was already typing in his own suggestion before she could answer._

  
_"Well we will have now." Her voice wasn't annoyed, merely amused. She looked back over to the screen Elijah was using to monitor its progress. It must've been successful as a small ping and brief flash of green light emitted from the computer._

  
_"Wonderful, now all we need is to-" A sharp wail tore into his sentence, whatever he was going to say lost to the horrendous noise._

  
_Chloe looked around at the various screens in front of her, now all showing the same message:_

  
**_UNKNOWN PERSONS ON GROUNDS_ **

  
_Elijah's sharp intake of breath was heard over the continuous wail; Chloe must be zeroing in on his voice._

  
_"Chloe, pull up security camera 11."_

  
_"Yes Elijah." The screen they had previously been using for coding now flicked over to the front of the house. True to the warnings words, five strangers were making their way to the front door. They were armed._

  
Gavin felt his own stress levels spike up, unnoticed by Connor who was preoccupied with the screen. Nines however subtly brushed his hand against Gavin's knee, offering all the comfort he could while in the presence of at least a dozen other well-trained detectives and another dozen regular level officers.

  
_"Shit! Chloe warn the others!"_

  
"Wait, what does he mean others?" Some rookie cop asked from towards the back of the room.

  
"Mr. Kamski has all of his original Chloe models in his house with him." Connor stated matter of factly. The rookie cop only nodded in understanding before focusing her attention again on the board at the front of the room.

  
Gavin was thankful he sat at the front of the room for he didn't know how long he could hold up his mask of indifference. He could already feel it slipping.

  
Connor and Hank too were now sitting down, leaving only Chloe still standing by the board with her hand on its side, still transferring data.

  
_'Intruders detected on the grounds, get yourselves safe.' Chloe's voice sounded. It was a bit more warped but still undeniably hers._

  
_'We can't, they've surrounded the entire building.' Another Chloe answered._

  
Her voice was still functionally the same but Gavin recognized the more robotic edge to it, she must've been RT600-50. She was Elijah's last personal model. Gavin had taken to calling her Clara. She appeared to appreciate the nickname. There were three others which Gavin decided to call Claire, Callie, and Charlotte respectively. 

  
_Chloe relayed the info to Elijah who cursed colorfully._

  
Gavin could practically hear Hank's retort, who thankfully kept his mouth shut. Everyone in the room was doing their best to respect Chloe.

  
_"Elijah they have explosives." Chloe pointed toward the security footage. Sure enough, the five men were planting some sort of homemade C-4 at Elijah's front door._

  
_"We have to go get the others out of here." He didn't wait for a response, already bolting up the stairs to the main floor. "How many life signs?"_

  
_Time seemed to stop and gray out as Chloe scanned the surrounding area._

  
_"Only eleven. The other six are surrounding the back side of the building."_

  
_They'd reached the main floor now where they swiftly located Chloe's four sisters, all of whom were looking mildly panicked as they tried to come up with a solution._

  
_"Have any of you thought of something?" His words were rushed, the urgency of the situation taking its toll._

  
_"There's no way out, they are all heavily armed and none of us are trained to take out large threats."  
_  
"Can't androids just download that sort of thing?" One of the more insensitive cops asked.

  
"Only Connor and I are capable of doing so, any other android with fighting capabilities would have had to have been programmed that way originally, and most of them were destroyed."

  
The officer looked taken aback at the blunt tone of voice, but thankfully shut up before he could get his ass kicked.

  
_“Maybe we can-“ For the second time that day Elijah was cut off by a loud blast of sound. This time however it was the explosives armed at the door._

  
_The camera angle was shaken violently. Chloe must have been thrown to the floor. A few drops of thirium dripped to the floor as she started to get up. Elijah next to her was doing the same. Her sisters were still mostly fine as they had been farther back into the house._

  
_“Hello Kamski, so nice to finally meet you.” The voice was smooth as honey as it made its way over to the occupants of the house._

  
“Now that’s a villain if I’ve ever heard one.” Hank muttered. It was only a matter of time before he stopped biting his tongue.

Connor lightly wacked him on the arm as the footage continued to play. The message was clear, Shut up and pay attention.

  
_“Who are you?” Elijah held himself up tall in the face of the five men. The one who had spoken, obviously the leader, carried only a small handgun. His escorts made up for the lack of ammunition. Each had an assault rifle in hand as well as a knife and two handguns strapped to their waists._

  
_Elijah was flanked by the Chloe’s much like how the leader was flanked by his soldiers. The key difference was who was protecting who in each group._

  
_“Why, I’ve come to make you an offer.” His false smile was just as forced sweet as his voice._

  
_“You broke into my house. Why would I make any sort of deal with you?” He snarled at the man._

_Chloe wasn’t able to see his face from here as she was directly behind Elijah but the sneer was quite obvious._

  
_“Why, Mr. Kamski, you should learn to be nicer. Rude people are often,” the man paused, his head tilted forward a bit, “given what they deserve.”_

  
_Four gunshots rang out all at once. Four bodies hit the floor._

  
Gavin nearly screamed. _No, please god no._ He begged internally. He was dimly aware of the shocked gasps and murmurs of sorrow spreading like wildfire through the room.

  
Not everyone here was a fan of androids, but loss was loss and those Chloe’s were practically Elijah’s children. Now dead. 

The thirium slowly disappearing in Chloe’s skin that clearly wasn’t her own made sense now. Gavin wished it still didn’t.

  
_”No, you didn’t,” his voice broke before he could continue on, “you didn’t have to do that.” Elijah was looking back over at the dead Chloe, touching the nearest one with a somber hand. His eyes glistened as he looked at Chloe, the only one left._

  
_“I’m quite afraid that I did, see, I need you to understand that I don’t kid around.” The leader looked at the dead Chloes as if they were merely muck under his shoe. “Now, shall we return to the topic at hand?”_

  
_Elijah stood up, his legs shaking._ _“What do you want?”_

  
_“Better, much better, see, if you want that thing to stay alive then you better do as we say. We want you to build something.”_

  
_“Build you what?” Elijah’s voice carried a more cautious tone this time, fearing for his first creation’s safety._

  
_“Why, just a few androids. Fully obedient of course, we wouldn’t want any to mistake themselves as being alive again now would we?” The leader looked smug. Elijah looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. Gavin couldn’t help but share the sentiment._

  
_“Why would you-“_

  
_“Not your typical androids, we want weapons. Androids to make the world burn.”_

  
Now it was Gavin’s turn to notice Nines’ unnerved expression. He brushed his knee against Nines’, feigning it as shifting in his seat. Nines appeared to appreciate it none the less.

  
_“Never.”_

  
Now Gavin wasn’t a genius, but he was 110% sure that was the worst possible thing to say to an obviously deranged villain.

  
_“Very well,” he at least had the decency to look ruffled by the denial, “shoot it.”_

  
_Elijah moved before anyone else could even get their finger on the trigger. He grabbed hold of Chloe and flung them both down the stairs they had originally come from._

  
It was a long way down and everyone in the precinct winced out of sympathy.

  
_Chloe recovered first and slammed the door closed, locking it before rushing to Elijah’s side who was honestly taking falling down the stairs like a champ._

  
_“Chloe, give me your arm.”_

  
_She did so without complaint. She looked down at it as Elijah opened up the panels on her forearm, connecting a nearby monitor to her wiring._

  
_“What are you doing?” The trust in her voice was unwavering, even with her entire life force at Elijah’s finger tips._

  
_“Once they get in here they’ll kill you,” as if summoned by some higher being the intruders began pounding in the door, working frantically to get in. Not quite as frantic as Elijah’s finger which appeared to blur with how fast they were making their way across the keyboard._

  
_“I’m going to deactivate you. Once you’re alone you’ll reactive.”_

  
_“But what about you? They’re going to take you.” Chloe’s voice wavered slightly._

  
_“It doesn’t matter, as long as you follow my instructions. I’m leaving them in your coding so in case they manage to reactivate you they won’t know what you’re going to do.”_

  
No one dared point out that it wouldn’t matter if they knew or not as Chloe would be killed anyway. Although it may still be worth it, Gavin realized, as her instructions would clearly be related to something that could help find Elijah. Elijah couldn’t risk that thing being destroyed.

  
_“Good luck Chloe.”_

  
_“And you, Elijah.”_

  
_The screen flickered out before switching to the security footage in the lab. It started just as Chloe’s LED flickered off. Elijah sighed and disconnected the wires from Chloe’s arm and moved her with some effort to the side of the room._

  
_Elijah barely had time to turn around when the door burst open. All eleven of the men this time were there. None of them were willing to take a chance with whatever Elijah had sitting around his lab._

  
_“You know this really didn’t have to be quite so difficult.” The leader frowned over at Chloe’s stock still body. “Hm. Not as fun as shooting her but, to each their own. You’re coming with us Kamski.”_

  
_Elijah only stared them dead in the eye as one came over and knocked him over the side of the head, effectively rendering him unconscious. The same goon began dragging Kamski up the stairs and away. Once he was gone the rest of the intruders filed out._

  
_The security footage cut to about an hour later based on the time stamp in the bottom right corner._   
_Chloe’s LED was shown to flicker on before the camera angle switched back to her eyes._

  
_A series of startups and procedures were displayed in her vision as she rebooted. She looked around the lab, her eyes stopping on the drying trail of blood on the floor. She sighed before pulling up the instructions Elijah left her._

  
Most of the cops in the room had expected some sort of complicated list, a series of events that would help lead her to the culprits. Perhaps it would even include a map of places to check out. No one, not even the power duo that was Hank and Connor could have predicted the three single words displayed on the screen in bold white text.

  
_**Locate Gavin Reed** _


	2. Chapter Two

_Well that can't be right._ Was Gavin's immediate thought. Why wouldn't Elijah have Chloe find some powerful private investigator?

His next thought was closer to the lines of _Oh fuck._

He'd almost forgotten he was currently in the same room as almost the entire precinct. He was reminded of this fact when the stunned silence turned into confused chatter.

"Wait a damn minute, Reed, why would Kamski want Chloe to find you?" Hank asked. He'd stood up to look at Gavin who was currently trying to appear unfazed. Key word trying.

At the possibility of answers a hush fell over the room. Now everyone was focused on Gavin himself rather than the rumors that had already begun to spread.

"That's not-" Gavin began to defend himself only to be cut off by Chloe who was no longer holding the screen.

"Oh, my apologies Gavin, I didn't realize you hadn't told them yet." She said with a mock innocent face. Elijah and her had been pressuring Gavin to come clean about his family for months now. He had refused each time, saying it wasn't relevant.

Now though he couldn't deny anything without seeming suspicious. Who was to say Chloe was finding Gavin to get his help? No, he had to tell the truth or risk being suspected of involvement in Elijah's kidnapping.

"Told us what?" Fowler finally decided to speak up. "Gavin if you know anything then you are required by law to tell us. How do you know Mr. Kamski?"

With one final, dejected sigh Gavin stood up, gave Chloe his best I'll-see-you-in-hell face, and turned to look at the curious faces behind him. And like the poet he was he explained everything perfectly.

"He's my brother." Then he walked out of the door, Chloe and Nines trailing right behind him.

Back in the briefing room chaos had erupted. There were quite a few calls for his name that Gavin could pick out, mainly by Fowler and Hank. He was also fairly sure that Tina was running after him but he and the two androids were already out of the precinct doors headed for his car.

True to his assumption Tina was just running out of the main entrance when Gavin started to drive away.

"You do realize that you can't outrun this don't you Gavin?" Nines was analyzing him with a critical eye from his place in the back seat. He'd decided to sit back there with Chloe in case she needed consoling.

"Yep," he said, popping the P, "but that's something for future me to deal with. For now, I don't have to deal with jack shit other than saving my brother." He gripped the steering wheel just a little bit tighter.

The rest of the drive back to Gavin's apartment was spent in silence. Each of them was thinking of their next plan of action.

The silence continued all the way up the stairs until they reached Gavin's apartment and stepped inside.

It wasn't an overly lavish place, that was more of Elijah's thing, but it was comfy and clearly lived-in. The kitchen was to the immediate left of the front door through an arched corridor. On the right side of the kitchen was long counted with no middle wall above it so you could see into the living room. Said room could be entered at the end of the corridor. On the right side of the corridor there was a hallway where Gavin's room, the bathroom, and a broom closet could be found.

They kept walking down the corridor until they were in the living room, seated on Gavin's couch. Chloe was in the middle with Gavin to her right, holding her hands between his own, and Nines to her left, with his hand resting on her shoulder. Now that they were in the silence of solitude they were once again forced to think about what exactly was happening.

How had Elijah, who was always so careful, so easily taken off guard and captured? Who were those men? Why did they want Elijah to build them murder bots? Where did they take him? Was he okay? Were they hurting him?

Gavin found he couldn't help the swirl of questions from buzzing through his mind.

When the silence was finally broken Gavin was grateful. When he realized just what had broken the silence he was less so.

A few seconds passed before the knocking sounded again, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Reed god dammit open the door, you can't hide forever." Hank sounded just as annoyed as Gavin would've expected him to be.

Gavin sighed and muttered a curse under his breath. He let go of Chloe's hands and walked over to his front door. He opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing the three people who'd shown up to enter.

Chloe was in the same position when he sat back down next to her. The three who had shown up, Hank, Connor, and Tina, each grabbed a chair from by the kitchen's pass-through and sat down across from them. 

Once everyone was settled, a semi-awkward silence hung above them. It was briefly disrupted by Gavin's cat, Bastard, entering the room, drawn in by the noise of more people entering the house. He strolled right up to them and began meowing at Chloe's feet, who picked him up and began to stroke him on her lap. Soon the soft purring of the cat was the only sound in the room.

Gavin was waiting for them to ask a question while they were waiting for him to start explaining. Seeing as Gavin would rather talk about just about anything else and the other two with him were androids, and therefore could wait out a rabbit, his not-so-invited guests broke first.

"How did we never know you were related before? I've checked your records three times since you left and there is no indication that you two have ever even been in the same room before." Connor looked genuinely confused and his LED was spinning yellow. It probably had been since Gavin told the precinct.

"I didn't want anyone to think I got here because I was related to him." Brief and to the chase. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Still doesn't explain _how_ there are no traces of you." It was Tina this time, her brows pinched together as she tried to get a read on Reed. So much for 'not that bad'. Nothing like explaining the morality of having your brother hack into the government's system because you're mad at him.

"That's not the main point here." A poor dismissal but the best he could think of at the moment.

"Oh, of course, your brother creating you a false past so no one knows you're related is _completely irrelevant._ " Gavin was seriously beginning to regret telling Nines anything, the smug bastard.

"Wha-? What do you mean false past! I've known Gavin since the academy!"

"I had him do it before then, just had him change my registered relatives and what schools I went to. It really wasn't-"

Hank grit his teeth in clear attempt to restrain himself. "Reed I swear if you finish that sentence with 'important' you're not gonna make it back to the station to explain yourself."

Connor had his hand on Hank's shoulder in a moment in case he decided to follow through with his threat.

Another brief silence came over the room as Gavin's guests tried to find their next question. Or maybe they were waiting for Gavin to continue. The man himself sighed. It would probably be better to just explain it quick and let them ask clarifying questions.

"Alright look, Elijah's a year older than me, we had a fight when I was 19 years old, we reconnected a little bit after the revolution. There really isn't that much to it." He didn't care that he was being purposefully vague, if they wanted to know something then they'd have to ask the right question.

"What kind of fight?" Of course Connor would ask about the one thing he wanted to wait to talk about. He glanced over to Chloe next to him who seemed a bit uncomfortable about the topic too. After all, she was there when it happened. Gavin, Elijah, and her had taken to not talking about it too much after they had made up over a year ago.

"It'd be best to not dwell on it." Even if Chloe wanted Gavin to come clean she was still able to understand that it was a sore subject all these years later.

The answer appeared to be deemed acceptable. Connor nodded before looking over to Hank.

"What is real about you? How much is a bunch of bullshit in your file?" Blunt as always. He wasn't sure Hank had any other way of talking.

"Most of it is real," Gavin needed to get that out of the way first, "Elijah only changed the names of things. The relatives are all fake though. He created a whole web of them in some name randomizer, I think."

The three people across from him were silent for a little bit longer. Tina looked like she was reevaluating her life choices, Connor had started fidgeting with his coin, and Hank seemed to be waiting for something. Or maybe he was just taking everything in. Either way, he stood up a few moments later.

"Well," he glanced around, looking down at the time on his phone, "if there isn't anything else we should know, then we should get back to the station. You left everyone with quite the shock back there."

"No, that's all the important stuff." Gavin stood up as well. Chloe gave Bastard one last scratch on the chin before they all made their way back out of Gavin's apartment. Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bit of a shorter chapter but I’d rather post it now in case I lose inspiration for a bit.  
> Any critique or general pointers are welcome and I hope you enjoyed your read!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I typed this all in one go because I just had to get the idea out of my brain (it’s been sitting in there for a good week). Feel free to point out any and all inconsistencies/grammar mistakes and I will do my best to fix them.


End file.
